


My True Love

by snowflakeofdestruction



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Idiots in Love, M/M, Proposals, extravagant but ill advised gift giving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction
Summary: Riku and Sora just want to make the perfect Christmas for each other. Perhaps, one of them goes a little overboard. That's just a rumor from the poultry faction though. Those calling birds call it like they see it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	My True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilieighplants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas, my dear Plants! I hope you enjoy this humble offering.

The temperature of the islands hadn’t dropped below the threshold of shorts weather, at least according to those that lived off planet, though Riku liked to protest the evenings got chilly near the water, repeating the phrase "sea breeze" with stoic superiority that was supposed to convey wisdom, but more often lead to quips about how "maybe we could stay for one drink" when Axel's and, by extension, Roxas's humor was continuing to spread and infect their other friends like a virus. 

  


A white Christmas wasn't something you'd see on Destiny Islands, and hot chocolate was served to those clad in brightly patterned sweaters who made decisions based on tradition even when it made the small hair on the back of their necks curl with sweat as cool breezes failed to penetrate wool. The heat made Riku and Sora's hometown no less festive however. Bright lights were twined around the trunks of palm trees and fashioned around wire frames to make glowing sea turtles and fish lining boat docks and strewn across the beaches, tinsel snowflakes hung from awnings and streetlights that would never see the real thing, and bedecked artificial evergreens could be seen silhouetted in windows. It was a sight to behold, paradise even at this time of year when it was no longer the conventional ideal of the season. 

  


Beyond that, it was just home. Riku could think of no other place that filled those words, though he would have attached the title to anywhere Sora was if they hadn’t been lucky enough to both want the same thing. Riku had resisted it when he was younger, and Sora had then been willing to leave it behind for him, but Destiny Islands would always be where they belonged when adventures were done.

  


Discussion had been brief to the point of almost nonexistent. Sora had said "we" while Riku's tongue had still been caught, held back by his mind which said it was too presumptuous a word. "Are we ready to go back to the islands?" with "Or are we thinking about something different?" as the unsure follow up that misinterpreted Riku's surprise. Riku got on board by the time the whining "Riku, come on, we need to talk about our future. I've been gone for awhile. I need to make sure we are still thinking the same things” came.

  


Sora made it as simple as confirming that they were on the same page, the bright-eyed, trusting love of Riku's life never realizing that it wasn't until that moment that Riku was able to see that they were, or that he would continue to torture himself and continue to think Sora may not actually mean he wanted a future together or thought of them as a unit in the same way Riku himself had long dreamed of until Sora had kissed him, once again proving that, while he may have also spent years overthinking and rethinking (a habit few would accuse Sora of, though it only proved that they were the ones not paying attention if they thought Sora was truly as empty-headed and carefree, and didn't see the deeper truth of how carefully and forcefully his optimism and cheerfulness were cultivated, with his scatterbrained moments mostly showing the strain), but he wasn't going to let doubt stop him from taking chances when neither of them knew how long it would be before they would be torn apart again.

  


Riku still worried too much after they fell into an unquestioned "we" that he soon learned he was the last to know of, with even Kairi airily dismissing the revelation as such, except for indulgently reassuring them that they didn't need to worry about her feeling like a third wheel before Sora even started a speech on the topic. There were more pressing things to focus his habitual worrying on though, chief among them how to explain the last few years to Sora’s parents (and his uncle, though Riku thought of that less as an issue as his guardian may have just written him off when he “ran away”). Though that part was not as much of a problem as imagined, memories having been smoothed by magic, families already knowing and accepting they had both been accepted to some internship on one of the larger islands. 

  


It was disconcerting at first, for Sora as well, and he did a poorer job than usual hiding it as they made up lives for themselves on the spot as Sora’s mom stuffed them full of crab soup and her homemade honey bread and fussed over how tall and adult they were, and Sora’s father asked vague questions about their lives that never strayed too close to asking what they actually did for Mickey and Yensid, those important bosses he somehow knew of--though he eventually did push away his bowl, cross his arms, lean back in his chair, manage to stare at both of them at once without looking cross-eyed, and ask if they were dating, only to laugh boomingly when both sputtered not-quite denials-- but they endured and came to accept it as the blessing it was to truly be able to go home again and keep both parts of their lives.

  


Riku’s uncle was still distant, and soon he was working with Sora’s father when not “called away to the big island for work with Mickey” and moving on to his own place, carving out his own little corner in a world he once had thought too small, but now had everything he wanted.

  


After a year or so of “we” which they eventually agreed to call dating(as much as that seemed like a downgrade, since their “we” encompassed something greater in their ambitious minds despite having to admit that the greatest change from the “we” they had always been were that they went on dates and the “kissing stuff” as Sora insisted on calling it, much to Roxas’s amusement and continued jeers that Sora seemed to be the one out of the two of them that was only a few years old--though Riku had heard him refer to “closed door things” when talking about his relationship with Axel which didn’t seem much more mature of language) Sora had started moving in, sneaking up to the topic, until, at Riku’s insistence, they eventually had a long, reasoned talk about reasons it made sense and whether they were ready for the step while reassembling Sora’s bookcase in the corner of their living room.

  


Now it was their first Christmas together, just them on their own in their place, and Riku was determined to make it special. Every surface was decorated over the last week of November, every whim of Sora’s indulged, right down to a train garden that contained references to every planet they’d visited and took up most of their floorspace when it couldn’t be contained to a table, making every day together an adventure in a whole new way. There had been a cider or a nog recipe found for every day in December, each with suggested cookie pairings--which Sora insisted on handling that side of things himself; they both knew who was the cook between them. The fairies’ help had been enlisted to install a temporary fireplace so stockings that Sora and Riku would personalize and glitter paint themselves (Sora making Riku’s and Riku making Sora’s of course) could be hung from a mantle. 

  


The only thing Riku was on the fence about was snow. He was sure it could be arranged, but he wasn’t sure if it _should_ be. For one, as he’d reflected on before, Destiny Islands wasn’t meant for snow and a magical storm could be harmful for those who weren’t prepared--the flora killed in a cold snap that shouldn’t be at the very least-- even if they weren’t freaked out. Home didn’t need to be messed with. For another, Sora was enchanted by snow as a concept, but Riku had learned when Sora had dragged him to Arendelle, babbling enthusiastically about the snow right up until they’d spent ten minutes in it, Sora wasn’t as much a fan of the reality as he thought himself to be, and soon turned into a confused toddler, crying at his socks being wet, unable to connect cause and effect. 

  


Making sandangels and sandmen like playacting kids, and then running into the freezing ocean to wash off and feel the kind of chill of winter they were raised to deal with was much more satisfying. Riku thought so at least, imagining Sora, tan lighter in the winter and freckles gone but still golden and glowing as he lobbed sandballs, only stopping at Riku tackling him to the ground and not his warnings about how dangerous it was to be aiming at faces and how he should set a better example now that they were adults. He remembered last year and the soft look in Sora’s eyes that he saw often but never got tired of as he brushed a dusting of sand gently from where it had stuck to his cheek and confessed, “I love you like this,” with any qualifiers like smiling, just having fun, in the sunset, covered in sand, left to interpretation when he answered “What way?” with “Every way.”

  


So treating the sand as their snow on the beach would stay, as would topping the tree with a dried starfish from a kitschy gift shop and making sand dollar angels for they were island boys at the core.

  


The center of Riku’s Christmas season plans was innocuous, half hidden among other set pieces. An advent calendar, simple and generic enough in construction, a tree full of different removable fabric paopus marked with different numbers that could be used again next year. Riku had bought the wall hanging, not made it, though he’d filled each day with candy and love notes that had Sora lamenting how much better Riku was with words and that it was too much on top of all the other spoiling. There weren’t enough kisses or cookies to even the score. Riku challenged him to test his theory, not bothering to say they were beyond scores and gestures of love couldn’t be competitions like wooden swords and races, all the while basking in his secret. Sora didn’t know what the advent calendar really meant.

  


“Now that’s a ring.” Kairi turned over the thick band in her palm and held it up to the light. “What makes it sparkle that way?” 

  


Riku snatched Sora’s present back from their best friend and returned it to its current home in paopu twenty-five, deftly skipping over a cardboard tube recreation of Beast’s Castle to do so. “There is meteor dust pressed into the metal.” 

  


Less than two weeks to go. He’d wanted to keep it a secret just for him, but he was bursting to tell someone, and he had a question for Kairi.

  


“Do you think it’s too sudden?” He’d been sure when he’d bought the ring before Sora had even moved in, only to resign it to a hiding place inside a mug inside a box marked junk on the top shelf of the closet with a stack of blankets on top until he recovered it for the Christmas season, but knowing it was hanging there on the wall, looking at it every morning and being hammered with the realization that he’d actually decided to go through with the proposal, he wasn’t less sure, but he certainly was more panicked.

  


“No,” Kairi shrugged off the question, eyes darting around the room for a safe place to sit or step. “He’s been calling you his husband ever since the first time Selphie tricked us all into playing house with her. He’ll say yes.”

  


“He just moved in a few months ago. Maybe we should take it one step at a time.”

  


“Yeah, neither of you are the type to go overboard,” Kairi agreed, wry as she hopscotched over the Pridelands and avoided stepping on Monstropolis only to almost lose balance and have to steady herself on the fireplace.

  


“But that’s my point. It’s easy to get caught up when it comes to Sora, but does that make it wise?”

  


“Do you think you would ever want to be with anyone else?”

  


“Well...no, of course not.”

  


“Then, there you go. Shut it and listen to someone with real problems.” Kairi patted the couch cushion beside her, daring Riku to follow her path to the safety of the sofa. “Aqua and I were invited to a Yule Feast at the Castle of Dreams.”

  


“And that’s a bad thing?” Riku picked his way expertly through the minefield to join his friend.

  


“A dozen courses with Aqua’s charming ex?”

  


“Cinderella is not Aqua’s ex and she’s charming because she married a prince with the name.”

  


“You don’t see how Aqua looks at her.”

  


“You know you are the most charming Princess of Heart.”

  


“Biased,” Kairi accused, leaning her head on Riku’s shoulder.

  


“Always.” He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

  


“I want to be your best man. None of this respect for King Mickey getting in the way.”

  


“Deal, unless Sora wants to fight me over you.”

  


“He never did before. You made that up yourself.”

  


“Old sins. What can I say? I’m older and wiser now.”

  


“Older at least.”

  


Riku poked Kairi’s side until she squealed for that remark. “Brat.”

  


Kairi smacked his chest as a matter of course. “Stop it or I’ll flail and land on Notre Dame Cathedral. I don’t need to put up with this. I’m only here to distract you and keep you home until Sora’s present gets here, but you don’t look like you’re going anywhere so I can call it mission accomplished and leave any time I want.”

  


That caught his attention and had his back straightening. “Sora’s present? It’s December fourteenth.”

  


“So the big man can tell the days on the calendar despite never going back to school. Yes, it’s December fourteenth, and you started this whole winter wonderland schtick ages ago so there’s no room for you to talk.”

  


“But that’s…”

  


“Different? Probably. Just relax and try to enjoy it though. Sora’s been working hard.”

  


“But what…?”

  


“You’ll see in two minutes.”

  


For two minutes Riku refused to stop trying to urge more information out of Kairi, despite meeting a wall of resistance and tongue clucking over his impatience. Then, Demyx appeared out of a portal of light and trod upon Traverse Town, elf ear headband on his head and a large planter with a young, spindly, leafy tree in his hand and sat next to Beast’s Castle. “Ho ho home delivery from your favorite package delivery service.”

  


“Watch it!” Riku protested, diving for the trampled fountain square. The tree in his living room was a mystery to solve in a second when the train garden wasn’t in danger. Demyx had to have been warned by Sora. He should have taken a little more care.

  


Demyx shifted his feet obediently but looked around the living room dismayed. “Oh man, this is going to have to go. Choking hazard for Danny.”

  


“Danny?” Riku questioned skeptically.

  


“Or, you know, whatever you decide to name him. It’s your bird, my guy.” Demyx shrugged, then took a small bottle that looked distressingly Wonderlanderian in nature out of his pocket, flicked the top open and poured a few drops on top of the tree. Riku hardly had time to cry out and brace himself for the possibility the sapling was going to explode through the ceiling before his boyfriend, wearing a Santa suit and beaming despite the shrilly crying, frantically struggling, mostly brown bird clutched in his hands, tumbled out of the tree, full grown before he hit the floor, avoiding the rumpled remains of Traverse Town on reflex.

  


“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me....”Sora warbled, drawing out the long “e” in the final word. 

  


“A partridge in a pear tree,” the remainder of the line fell flat from Riku’s lips as he connected the dots. He forced the smile that he was sure would be real in a few seconds when his mind recovered so Sora wouldn’t take surprise for lack of enthusiasm. An actual screaming live bird and a full grown tree he wasn’t sure would survive in a tropic climate. And if there was a partridge in a pear tree, did that mean there was more to come or was this the extent of the gag?

  


“Surprise!” Sora threw the already traumatized partridge into the air. It flapped and flew--and Riku ducked out of the way, covering his eyes instinctively--retreating to the kitchen, taking cover itself.

  


“Yeah!” Riku tried for enthusiasm. The way Kairi was covering her mouth with her hand let him know the results were mixed.

  


Sora launched himself into Riku’s arms, avoiding all floor based roadblocks. “You aren’t the only one who can make an unforgettable Christmas.”

  


“I can see.” Riku caught him, steadied him, but kept Sora at a bit of distance.

  


“You hate it,” Sora picked up on the cues, as subtle as Riku thought he was being.

  


“No, I love it.” Riku startled back to himself out of spiraling thoughts of partridge care. He wrapped arms more securely around Sora and kissed his forehead, then his nose. “I love how your mind works.” A kiss on the lips. “I love how you just went for it.” They could plant the tree and just take some extra care with it. Fresh pears within the year. It would be nice. Demyx could take the bird. He’d already named it. “I’m just sad that for all my big plans you still outdid me.” Except for the ring. That would be the perfect moment.

  


“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Sora smiled up at him. “It’s not over until the drummers drum.”

  


“I’ve been trying to whip the line into shape, but Dilan has no rhythm,” Demyx broke in, reaffirming his presence in the room.

  


“So all twelve days…” Riku found himself immediately doing math. Two turtle doves. Three hens. Seven geese a laying. Was he supposed to anticipate the nests too? They didn’t have any room as it was.

  


“From your true love.”

  


From his true love.  _ For  _ his true love. Riku could endure.

  


“I can’t wait.”


End file.
